


Your Star

by Snizabelle



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snizabelle/pseuds/Snizabelle
Summary: Garrus remembers an old story his mom once told him





	Your Star

“Mom?”

“Yes, Garrus?”

“Where do babies come from?”

“Oh! Uh…!” The female nervously adjusted her small son on her hip. “Well…they, um, when two- uh I mean…wh-when a turian, mmm…decides… that they want a baby, they…they…….” She glanced around frantically, scanning the environment for some kind of appropriate answer. A breeze whirled around the balcony, ruffling the potted plants sitting along the bannisters .The silver flowers, closed and hidden from the unforgiving sun during the day, were beautiful and open, able to blossom in the cool night. In the distance the city lights of Cipritine twinkled faintly. Her eyes roved to the night sky. Endless pricks of light dotted the darkness.

“They….pick a star.”

“A star?” The tiny turian craned his neck up at the twinkling lights.

“Yes!” She continued more confidently, “They pick a special star in the sky and they uh….ask it to…send a peice of itself down. Then, a little bit falls to the planet and…..there you are.”

Garrus’ eyes grew wide. “I’m part of a star!?”

“Uh-huh!”

He crawled excitedly around her cowl. “Which one? Which one is my star!?”

She thought carefully for a moment and then slowly extended a finger toward a bright twinkling dot.

“That one.”

Garrus gaped at the star, astonished.

“Wow…!”

* * *

“So, which one is your star?”

“Hm?” Commander Shepard looked up from their rifle. Their eyes flicked up at the glittery sky and back at their companion “What do you mean?”

“Ah, nothing…” Garrus looked down and readjusted his own gun.

“Just something someone once told me.”


End file.
